The Consequences of Lust
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Arthur and Hermione cannot ignore the passion that they have for one another any longer.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing this fic (though I do make Harry Potter just a little bit dirtier each time I write a fic lol)**

**I don't know, I just felt like posting this. Hope you enjoy!**

The Burrow was bursting with people for the weekly Sunday dinner—a regular occurrence since the fall of Voldemort eight years before.

All of the Weasley children and their partners attended the occasion. Bill Weasley came with his wife, Luna Lovegood. Charlie Weasley brought his girlfriend Ashia—someone he had met during a one year tour of dragon hunting in Africa.

Fred and George arrived with their shared girlfriend, Angelia Johnson while Percy appeared with his wife, Daphne Greengrass.

Ron showed up with his fiancée Hermione Granger, and Ginny dragged her always irritated husband, Severus Snape with her. Harry, an honorary member of the family, brought his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

As always, the men (and Ginny) played Quidditch while the women worked around the kitchen and helped Mrs. Weasley get dinner ready.

Everyone had set jobs. Usually, Ashia, Angelia and Daphne would help Molly with the cooking. Luna and Hermione would set the table and round everyone up when dinner was ready. Snape would go into the tool shed with Mister Weasley and explain to him how various muggle objects worked.

That Sunday, while Hermione was putting the last touches on the table, Mrs. Weasley bustled from the kitchen with a hot pot in her hands.

"Hermione dear, could you start rounding up everyone from outside and tell them that dinner is ready?" she asked.

"Of course Molly," Hermione said straightening up.

She walked toward the door cautiously, aware that flying objects in Quidditch could be unpredictable at best.

After peaking out the doorway for a few more moments and deeming it safe for herself, Hermione walked out into the back yard.

She put her wand to her throat and murmured a spell that would amplify her voice.

"Alright everyone, end the game—dinner is ready," she called.

Half the people in the sky cheered while the other half groaned.

"We kicked your bums!" Ginny hollered, doing a little swaying dance on her broom.

"You cocksuckers were just lucky. We would have won if we had played longer," Ron hollered back, his face scrunched up in anger.

Hermione frowned at Ron's vulgar language as she canceled the amplifying spell.

"Yeah and that only would have happened if the game had gone on forever," Draco said, smirking at Ron.

"Bullocks! We would have won in thirty minutes tops!" shouted Harry.

"Yeah thirty minutes next Friday," Fred said, laughing out loud.

The playful bickering went on as everyone landed.

By this time, almost all of the food was on the table and everyone focused on their stomachs rather than the game.

"Boy, I'm starving," Ron said, throwing his broom to the ground and running towards the door. He gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips before running into the house. The rest of the Quidditch players weren't too far behind him.

Hermione took a glance around the table, checking to make sure everyone was there.

She noticed that Mister Weasley and Snape were still missing.

'I had better get them before all of the food is gone,' she thought, walking out the back door and towards the tool shed.

Though Mister Weasley's tool shed looked as if it were about to fall apart on the outside, with the help of the Weasley family and others, the tool shed was absolutely stunning on the inside. It was organized, the temperature was always perfect and there was even a bed in there for the nights Mrs. Weasley kicked Mister Weasley out of the bedroom.

Hermione knocked on the door and waited. Snape was the one to open it. He looked down at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"I presume dinner is ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir—you should go and eat before Ron finishes it off," Hermione said with a small smile.

Snape stepped out of the shed.

"Sadly, I believe that is exactly what would happen if I waited any longer. I will try to make sure that the bottomless pit saves something for you but I can't make any promises," Snape said.

Hermione chuckled at the quip while Snape strode toward the Burrow, his robe bellowing out around him.

She walked into the tool shed and spotted Mister Weasley looking with deep concentration at what seemed to be an iPod.

Hermione walked to where he said and laid a hand on his arm.

"Mister Weasley, dinner's ready," she said.

"Yes I figured as much. Hermione, you've been trying to find ways to get muggle objects to work in magical homes—tell me, how far have you gotten," Mister Weasley asked.

"Actually it's funny that you mention that. You see, just earlier today, I think I came up with a spell that might be able to make a small device such as this one work in a magical home," Hermione said.

"Really? Would you mind showing me what you've got my dear?"

Hermione slipped her wand out of her sleeve and concentrated on the iPod. With a series of complicated waves, she had it working.

Mister Weasley's eyes grew wide with excitement as he picked it up and began to fiddle around with the buttons.

Hermione patiently showed him how work the device, explaining that he would need to purchase headphones in order to hear the music.

After a few more moments of playing with the iPod, Mister Weasley set it down on the counter.

Hermione waved her wand over the device again, shutting it off.

"We should get to dinner. I'm pretty sure half of the good stuff is gone by now," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, right dinner," Mister Weasley said absently. He took out his wand and threw a spell at the door.

Hermione blushed when she realized that it was a silencing and locking spell.

"I've missed you Hermione," he said, putting his wand back onto the counter top.

"Mister Weasley, don't," Hermione whispered.

Mister Weasley moved to stand in front of Hermione. He ran a calloused finger down her cheek before cupping it.

"I can't help it Hermione. I dream of you every night. Merlin, I think of you while I'm with Molly. I've tried to do the right thing and let you live your life in peace with Ron but I can't. And I don't want to. "

Hermione whimpered as Mister Weasley leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

She wanted to pull away. She wanted to walk out of the shed to dinner—to leave Mister Weasley and the past they both shared together behind. She wanted to be a faithful partner to Ron and a model daughter-in-law for Mrs. Weasley. She wanted to pretend that Mister Weasley was nothing but a kind father-in-law.

But she couldn't.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Mister Weasley's neck, feeling his tongue skimming over the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth to let him in.

She moaned at the slight taste of tobacco on his breath. She almost forgot how warm, soft and even comforting his mouth was.

After long minutes of kissing, Mister Weasley pulled away, his eyes shining with desperation and lust.

"Please don't turn me down Hermione—I need you right now," he murmured.

"I couldn't if I wanted to Arthur. I shouldn't be doing this. Ron would never forgive me and Molly would leave you if she ever found out about this."

Mister Weasley began to unbutton Hermione's robes, his cock growing hard at the feel of her flesh beneath his fingers.

"Then we have to make sure that they don't find out," he said.

Blood burning, Hermione helped Mister Weasley finish undressing her.

Her naked body came into view as the clothing fell to the ground, her brown nipples puckering at being exposed to the cold air, her smooth, pale skin glowing in the slight sunset.

Mister Weasley took one of her breast into his hands and began to massage them. He pinched the nipples and smiled with delight as they hardened even more. He took one of them into his mouth and began suckle.

Little droplets of hot pleasure shot through Hermione's belly and into her dripping pussy. Hermione grabbed his hair, arching her back and silently begging him to continue.

He switched breast, indulging her other nipple with the same treatment.

"Please don't tease me anymore Arthur. I need you," Hermione moaned.

Mister Weasley's complied with Hermione's wishes. He let her nipple fall from his mouth and hurried to unbutton his robes.

Once his erection sprang free, he focused back on Hermione who leaned back against his work counter, her brown eyes shining with hunger. Her hair was tussled and her face was flushed. Mister Weasley had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

He pushed her back into the counter, leaning down to kiss her on the lips again while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

In one stroke Mister Weasley thrust into Hermione's wet pussy, groaning at the way her body hugged him.

Hermione panted into his mouth, her nerves overloading with bliss. She felt as if she were going to explode. Mister Weasley's cock was wonderfully thick, stretching her to an almost painful width—something she knew Ron's cock would never be able to do.

After a few moments of savoring the joining, both Mister Weasley and Hermione began to move together in a slow and steady pace.

Hermione closed her eyes and savored each stroke, gasping each time Mister Weasley thrust into her body. She felt a bruise starting to form on her back from the constant rubbing of the counter but it didn't take away from the pleasurable glow that flowed through her limbs, or the feelings of forbidden love that took root in her heart. It caused her body to pulse around him slightly.

Mister Weasley felt the pulse and cursed. He sped up his thrusts, grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them wider in his hands.

He couldn't believe how hot and tight she was, like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even his first few years with his wife compared to the heaven Hermione's body gave him.

It wasn't long before Hermione's let out a squeal and exploded on her lover. She could only sob as each wave pulsed through her.

Mister Weasley wasn't too far behind. He shot his seed deep into Hermione's body, nearly buckling at the intensity of not only his release, but the love he felt for her.

Once their breathing slowed, Mister Weasley and Hermione pulled away from each other.

They fixed their clothing and hair in silence.

When that was all done, they turned to face each other once again.

"Mister Weasley—this can't happen anymore," Hermione said.

Mister Weasley simply smiled.

"You're right Hermione, this shouldn't happen anymore," he said.

He walked towards the shed door, taking the silencing spell off of it and unlocking it. He walked away, leaving Hermione to stare at him.

Hermione sighed, and walked out to the dining room. It was so loud and chaotic when Hermione did finally made it to her destination that no one noticed that she was late.

As promised by Snape, Hermione had a warm plate of food at her empty seat. While picking up her silverware, she glanced over to the head of the table where Mister Weasley sat.

The elder man was staring at her with a small smile on his face.

Hermione looked away without smiling back.

She knew Mister Weasley would never stop what they had together. He was just as stuck in the vortex of pleasure and betrayal that they created as she was.

But those risks were the consequences of their lust.

And neither party really cared about where the consequences led them to in the end.


End file.
